


Rock Me

by yourenotsorry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourenotsorry/pseuds/yourenotsorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the unlikely event that Dean Winchester managed to meet a girl on a hunt, his brother insisted that he needs the female to rock his world. <br/>Jaime Kleson was just out drinking with her friends when she set her sights on a dirty blonde man that seemed to only care about the alcohol he was consuming. <br/>In the unlikely event that the two actually began talking, can Jaime actually manage to rock Dean's world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Me

Sweaty bodies were spread throughout the whole club, the perspiration on each person being spread from one to another as they danced against one another. The eyes of Dean and Sam Winchester witnessed it happened as they both sat at the bar, each downing a drink or so as they did. This was normal for the both of them; they didn't participate with the crowd, instead they watched as people made idiots of themselves. It was amusing for them -- especially for Dean. The eldest Winchester boy liked to watch as people danced with one another, each couple dancing in a more erotic way than the other. It was not only amusing, but interesting for him to watch as the couples showed off a little of who they were as an individual and as a couple. 

Leaning against the bar counter, Dean set down his beer bottle, leaning his arm against the wooden surface as he turned his attention from the couples that were grinding against one another to his brother. He quickly noticed that Sam was entranced in another world; not watching the couples and not paying attention to this room in general, instead interested in another figure or thought in his weird and quirky mind. "Bitch," Dean said, snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face. 

The stern voice drew Sam out of the other world -- the deep thoughts that his mind often brought him into -- and brought him back to reality, where Dean was looking at him with a confused and angered look. He struggled to smile, but managed to do so as Dean shook his head, taking a drink of the beer that had previously been set down. 

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked, pushing the water he had ordered not too long before his daze away from him. He wasn't much of a drinker, and that included any drink. He much preferred to dehydrate -- not that he actually preferred it, he just couldn't find the time to actually drink something, and when he did have the time, he just didn't feel lie it. It wasn't in his daily regimen. 

"Give me something to do, I'm bored," The words that came out of Dean's mouth caused Sam to smile as his eyes caught sights of a female across the room. 

The female that Sam had caught sights of was Jaime Kleson. The recently turned 24 year old had bright red hair that radiated onto any surface that came by it. Her hazel eyes easily shone in the light that was casting against them, and her petite body proved to be Dean's type. Sam didn't think she was a game for Dean, he'd never make a girl do that, he saw her more as something for Dean to fall in love with; a girl for him to love 

"Get a girl to rock your world, Dean," Sam said, shrugging his shoulders after his sentence. He finally picked up his glass of water, tipping his head not only toward the water, but toward Jaime. "You see that red head? Try to get her to rock your world. You need a girl in your life, jerk."

Dean looked to where Sam was indicating, his sights locking on the red headed female. He looked her up and down, admiring all that she had to offer from afar. He enjoyed the female that Sam chose for him, but also didn't like the idea that this was sort of a game. At the same time, Dean really needed to get a girl, and perhaps this girl was the one for him. 

Surrounded by a circle of friends, Jaime could not easily see or hear that the Winchester boys were talking about her like she was some sort of pawn. She could not tell that she was basically being pawned off as a love interest for Dean Winchester, even though she would never have minded anyway. Like any girl in this small town, Jaime had common knowledge about the Winchester boys. They were hunters and were very attractive; they were both single and were very nice men. Sometimes Dean could be a douche, and Sam is a cuddly puppy, but that's just the way they are. It's the knowledge that is laced through her brain and the knowledge that has kept Jaime in her circle of girls. 

All of the girls in the group  _but_ Jaime were looking at Sam and Dean. Although she glanced a few times --mostly in awe at the fact that they were here-- she made sure not to look at them for too long. She didn't want to draw attention to herself; what Jaime doesn't know is that the boys attention is all on her. She soon discovered that when her eyes were met with chest, Dean Winchester chest. Jai looked up, her eyes wide when she saw the man in front of her. 

"I-- hi, um, you're a little close there, buddy." She laughed, backing away from Dean. It was an unlikely event that this would ever happen -- Jaime would have never imagined that she would ever be chest to chest with Dean Winchester, nor did she imagine that she would be backing  _away_ from Dean Winchester. 

"I just want to show you a good time, darling. I want us to rock each other's worlds," Dean wasn't trying to be his usual douche, so the words that were coming out of his mouth were a lot nicer than usual. Still, they were forward and drawing the red head away from him. Gently, he grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her closer. "Please, let me show you a good time. Nothing sexual, no strings attached --yet-- but a good time, a fun time.  A concert or something." 

If only they'd all known what they would have been getting themselves into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading. I haven't written is so long, so I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
